Journey To My Love
by Zippy-Wings
Summary: There is a rumor that James Potter has been cheating on his girlfriend, Lily Evans...what will Lily do? JPLE, possible oneshot


A/n: I think that this is just a oneshot, but I don't know…the song in it is what I sang for All-State Chorus Tryouts…and yes, I sang it in German. So…have fun reading this little piece, and if you have any ideas about how to continue it…let me know in a fabulous review. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The song was written by Johannes Brahms, and is entitled _Der Gang Zum Liebchen_. The characters belong to JKR, except for the ones you don't recognize…

"James, you've burnt out my flame of trust! Don't talk to me again!" Lily yelled, tears running down her face. "I _trusted_ you with my heart, James! And you've broken my heart!" With that, Lily ran out of James' bedroom, across the Head's common room to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, sobbing.

James fell back onto his bed, his face in his hands. _"What did I do?"_ he wondered. _"What could make her hate me like this? It sounds like she thought I was cheating on her…but I would NEVER to that! It's probably some stupid rumor that she believed. Damn it! Well, she'll get over it soon."_

But Lily did not 'get over it' soon. For weeks, she ignored James, doing all of the Head Duties with out him, leaving him alone to ponder what he had lost. James shut himself in his room more than once and did not come out for days.

Lily felt some regret…but Betsy had told her that she had seen James Potter with Fiona McLaggen! It had hurt her heart so much to yell at him and tell him that it was over, their near perfect relationship, but he had obviously violated her trust, and she _would _get over him. She _had _to.

It had been almost two months since Lily's pained outburst and harsh break up. It was during one of the times that James would lock himself in his room that Lily happened to be in the Head's common room. Then Lily heard it, a deep, bass voice coming from James' room:

_Es glänzt der Mond neider,_

_Ich soll-te doch wieder _

_Zu mei-nem Lieb-chen _

_Wie mages ihr geh'n_

_Ach weh, sie ver-za-get_

_Und kla-get, und kla-get_

_Dass sie mich nimer im_

_Leben wird she'n, dass_

_Sie mich nimmer im le – ben_

_Im le-ben wird she'n_

_Es gingder Mond unter ich_

_Eilte doch mun-ter, und eil-te _

_Dass kei-ner mein lieb-chen _

_Ent-fuhrt, Ihr Täub-chen, o_

Gir-ret ihr Luft-chen, o schwir-ret 

_Dass kei-ner mein lieb-chen, mein_

_Leib-chen ent-fuhrt, dass kei-ner_

_Mein leib-chen, mein leib – chen,_

_Mein leib-chen mein leib-chen _

_Ent-fuhrt,_

_Mein leib-chen, mein leib-chen _

_Ent-fuhrt_

Lily, who knew German, felt tears leaking out of her eyes. She burst into James' room to find him sitting on his bed with his wand pointed at his forearm, where he was making shallow gashes. He didn't look up when Lily entered the room. "James! Stop!"

James looked up at Lily, his hazel eyes dulled in pain. "Why?"

"What?" Lily asked, perplexed.

"Why should I stop? You were my life, Lils! I have no life anymore. Why shouldn't I cause myself pain?"

"Because…because I never really wanted to break up with you! I thought that you had been with someone else! What would your reaction be if I had been with someone else! Forgive me, James! Please, forgive me! I'm miserable without you! Please!" Lily whispered this last word, and sat down next to James, placing her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. And she started singing (A/N: this is the English version of what James sung):

The moonlight is shining, and I 

_Should be riding, my sweetheart_

_To see, how lovely is (s)he?_

_Alas, (s)he's despairing, lamenting,_

_Bewailing, that never again in our _

_Lives shall we meet, that never, oh_

_Never, no in our lives, shall we _

_Meet, again_

_The moonlight is fading, I know (s)he's_

_Awaiting, I hasten so no one will steal her away,_

_Oh sweetheart, no sighing, my love is_

_Undying, and no on will ever come take you away,_

_And no one will ever take you away, for I am_

_Riding your way_

My dear one, my dear one, away 

James looked up at Lily, stunned. "How did you know that song?"

Lily smiled through her tears. "A, I know German, and B, I've heard the song before. James, why did you cut?"

"I told you, Lils. It's because you were so angry with me, and…I was rejected…thrown out of happiness. But you're here with me now, Lils…and nothing else matters, my love."

A/N: So…if you have any ideas, tell me and I'll probably continue. Otherwise, this is a oneshot. Now that you've read it, _please_ review it!


End file.
